To You I Surrender
by MesserGirl
Summary: D/L She loved the rain, In this case it was the world mourning the death of his Montana. Re-make


_**This was my first story, I looked at it and thought I could have made it better. So I did**_

_**Same story, some new words. Enjoy and review people :D**_

Happy Friday Montana, have I told you how hot you look?" Danny asked as he sat down next to Lindsay, she can't help but laugh at his words

"Well hello to you too, you're in a good mood this morning and no, you haven't told me today"

"Well, you look so hot" Danny said whispering into her ear, smelling her honey brown hair, it smelt of coconuts, yet again she can't help but laugh as his stubble tickles her cheek, she wanted to kiss him so bad.

But in doing so it meant revealing their secret infront of the whole lab, Lindsay had enjoyed their little secret it made her feel dangerous and wild which she loved, Danny pulled away as he saw the rest of the team walk into the break room and sit beside the pair,

"So, what where you two talking about, hope we didn't disturb you" Stella asked, she had been waiting for the day Danny and Lindsay realized the feelings they had about one another, and maybe today was that day but she had no idea they had been dating for the past month.

Danny looked at Lindsay and smiled at her, his mouth open he then looked back at the team

"Well, I was erm telling Lindsay, erm " He continued to say until Flack interupted him

"How hot she looked " the whole team turned to Flack questioning the remark he had just made

" Look you two have the hots for each other we all know, so just admit it and besides if it's a secret you're not supposed to let other people hear like I did this morning" Flack added,

The eyes turned from Flack back to Danny and Lindsay, Lindsay cleared her throat as if to say something but everything had already been said, she just smiled and turned to Danny,

"Well, erm we've yeah, erm we've been dating for the past month or so we didn't tell anyone incase we messed it up " Danny stated.

Stella couldn't help but smile at Lindsay, her best friend and collegue, she felt happy for the pair of them, because they were made for each other, but at the same time she felt betrayed as she had not been told they were together at last.

" Well it's about time, we all knew something was gonna' happen between you two it was just a number of days, but i'm so happy for the both of you " Stella said breaking the silence.

The ringing of Macs' phone interupted them "Taylor, yeah ok. Thanks we'll be there soon" He said placing his phone back into his pocket,  
"Duty calls" Sheldon added

_Crime scene-_

"Stella, you Flack and Lindsay go upstairs and search, Danny and Sheldon you stay here with me and process anything out of place, we need to find out exactly what happened here" Mac said.

The three headed upstairs into seperate rooms, Lindsay the 15 year old daughters room, luckly she had spent the night at her Faters when her Mother and Brother had been brutally murdered, Flack the Mothers room and Stella the 19 year old sons room unfortunatly he had also been caught up in the murder.

They searched for anything out of context anything that could give them a hint to who and why they were came into the room that Lindsay was searching once he had finished

"Find anything Linds?" He asked

"Nope not a thing" She said opening the teenagers wardrobe,

Upon openening the teenagers wardrobe Lindsay slowly backed away and raised her hands above her shoulders, Flack saw her movements and placed his right hand on his gun, pulling out and took a step towards Lindsay, looking inside the wardrobe to find a dark figure pointing a gun at his friend, he raised his gun and pointed it at the suspect

"Put your weapon on the floor and slowly come out" he asked the man ignored his commandment, Flack then took a step closer

" Now if you shoot the pretty officer, i'm gonna' have to fire back and we don't want that so place your weapon on the floor and take a step away" he said a second time

"I didn't mean to shoot her, I loved her ya' know it was just an accident, i'm sorry, but I can't go to prision" The suspect said and fired his gun three times, Flack had no choice but to fire back htting him in the chest killing him instantly.

The rest of the team heard the shots and headed into the room where someones life hung in the balance,

"Lindsay you ok ?" Flack asked hoping for a reply,

"I, I don't think so " she said gasping, pulling her hands from her stomach revealing large amounts of blood

"Oh, god Lindsay " Stella added Danny ran to Lindsay to catch her before she fell

"Call a bus someone" Mac yelled

"Sir" an officer yelled back

Danny held onto Lindsay as she cried in pain, callopsing into his arms, he brought her down to her knees, she knelt infront of Danny. She always felt safe in his arms but now she felt nothing, not her heart skip a beat or her face burn everytime he smiled at her, nothing but coldness, She tried to breath but couldn't she rested her heavy head on his firm but soft shoulders " Montana don't you dare leave me" he cried.

Flack debated with his tears he was to mature to cry, Stella sobbed quietly on Macs shoulder and Sheldon held his breath she was tough, she'd survive, but deep down he really knew she wouln't make it she'd lost too much blood and the bullet might have hit a vital organ.

Sheldon unfroze and began to help Lindsay, he lay her on the floor but by that time help had already arrived, Mac had to pull Danny away so that she could be helped, Danny began to cry in Macs arms as he realized the chances of her surviving had become slim.

_Queen Mary hospital-_

Lindsay was rushed to Queen Mary Hospital 15 minutes away from the crime scene, Danny by her side at all times, he held her hand untill she was placed onto a gurney and rolled away into surgery.

Danny walked into the waiting room where he saw Flack, Sheldon, Stella and Mac, Stella walked over to him and gave him a hug

" It's gonna' be alright, I promise" She whispered she held back her tears but Danny could tell from her breaking voice that she doubted her own words.

Danny sat down next to Flack his legs had become tired from pacing up and down the waiting room, arguing with himself that _his_ Montana would be just fine.  
The team sat with Danny waiting for news about Lindsay for the majority of the night.

"Mr Messer," A nurse asked him from the waiting room. He stood up slowly and walked over to her, begging for this to be good news

"We've managed to remove the bullet from Miss Monroe's abdomen, but the bullet cause major internal bleeding which we were unable to stop, we did our best,  
we managed to stabilize her so you and your friends can say your last goodbyes but we suggest you do it as soon as possible".

Danny could feel his heart breaking inside of him, crumbling at the news of his Montana, he began to feel sick and could feel the room spinning around him

Stella, knew by the look on Danny's face and his body postition. She stood up and raced to Danny to hug him.

"Danny ?" She asked as his face dropped tot he floor. "Hey look at me" She asked him quietly while the tears rolled down from her eyes "You go see her, we'll stay here, go " Stella said crying, her voice breaking,

Danny nodded and followed the nurse, he acted as manly as possible not wanting to show people he wasn't as tough as he looked, not some macho man, he had been at some point but then he fell in love. Then he realised. Why should he care what people thought of him.

_Hell, _he never did any other time, He had just lost Montana. The people surrounding him should be lucky he wasn't on his hands and knees. Begging for her not to leave him alone.

The nurse stopped infront of a room, the door shut and he could see the shadows inside of the room.

He opened the door to a room in which his beloved Montana lay, she looked so peacefull, but she had already gone and just left a shell, he stepped forward

" Hey Montana baby " he said stroking her hair,

" I'm gonna' miss you ya' know, we've only just started out me an' you, i've never said this but god I love you, I knew the first time I saw you i'd end up falling for you " He kissed her lips for the last time and allowed the rest of the team to say goodbye,  
He wiped his eyes and leant against the wall. Stella walked over first

"I'm gonna miss you Linds, you were the best ya' know" She couldn't finish her words, Mac walked over and took hold over Stella hugging her trying to calm her down,

Flack stepped forward "Monroe, I don't wanna' cry but I know i'm gonna' so before I can't finish my sentances I want you to know i'm gonna' miss ya', i'll take care of Danny for ya', don't worry about him" He said placing a kiss on her forehead and wiping away the escaping tears

Sheldon took a step forward "Hey, Lindsay i'll miss you, you won't ever be forgotten, you made the the lab player fall in love, God you must be good"

The rest of the team left Danny to be alone with Lindsay in her final moments.  
Danny sat down on the chair placed next to her bed

"It's gonna' be hard not being able to see you everyday, not being able to make you laugh or even hear you laugh, it's not fair, it's gonna' be hard living without you and honestly I don't want to but I will, for you. It's not gonna' be the same coming home from a hard day of work and not being able to climb into bed with you, I knew deep down I wanted to marry you and have kids with you but really just spend the rest of my life with you, basically worshiping the ground you walk on, but we can't have that can we Montana, I want you to know... I love you Lindsay."

He kissed her hand and wiped his tears away, He didn't want her to be alone in her last moments,

He watched over her, it wasn't long before she took her last breath, her chest moved up and down and then... stopped. He wanted her to keep fighting, come back to him but that wasn't fair for her, she meant the world to him and instead of the steady beating off her heart, the machine made a different noise explaining she had gone.

The system shut down and so did his Montana, he thought he could handle it, but he was wrong. He had lost the love of his life, colleuge and best friend.'

"I love you" he said getting up and leaving her room to find Mac, Stella, Flack and Sheldon waiting outside her room "She's erm... she's gone" Danny said crying into Flacks shoulder "Come on lets get you home " Flack whispered

" I wanna' go to her place " he replied

"Ok, i'll drive"

_Lindsays apartment-_

Danny wished that when he opened the door he would hear his Montana singing in the shower but all he heard was silence, he looked around the familiar place, he didn't want to cry but he had lost her,

He wasn't there to protect her like he said he would, he felt as if he had lied to her, mislead her somehow.

He would never hear her laugh, her voice. He sat down on the couch as Flack closed the apartment door, Flack walked around the apartment. He had only been here once when he dropped her off at home, he looked at the photos placed around the living room,

Danny and Lindsay posing for picture, so happy, just a memory though, looking like they didn't have a care in the world and now this, he had also lost a dear friend who he cared alot about, although he had only known her a year and a half she was apart of their family, a sister,

He wiped a tear away and sat down next to Danny " You loved her, huh ?"

"Yeah, yeah I did I never told her though I was kinda' scared about how she'd react but I knew that she'd tell me she loved me too, but I guess it's a little late for this now, eh"

When Danny replied for the first time since the accident he had sounded normal, if normal was the right word to you, almost normal

"How am I gonna' cope without her ?" Danny asked

"Danny to be totally honest I don't know, but what I do know it's gonna' be hard but I know you can do it, she wouldn't want you to sit around all day and cry over her she's kick your ass if you did " Flack said trying not to sound harsh

"Well if she was here to kick my ass then we wouldn't have this problem" Danny smirked

"I know, why don't you get some sleep, I know it's not what you want to hear but tomorrow might seem better"

Danny nodded his head and headed towards Lindsays room,

Her bed was made from this morning, Lindsay always hated coming home from a hard day of work to a messy bed, he would often watch her fuss around in the morning making it, even if she was late she would not leave the house until it had been done.

It didn't feel right getting in to her bed alone, it didn't feel right messing it up, the whole world didn't seem right.

Maybe Flack was right sleep would make him feel kicked of his black converse and crawled into bed, he had never got into her bed alone,

He pulled back the purple silk covers and lay down, he pretended that he was waiting for her to finish work, waiting for her to cuddle up to loved watching her sleep.

The cute words she mubbled in her sleep, he missed that already,  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The heavy rain hitting the window awoke Danny Messer,

He lay in bed for a while thinking about last nights events, losing Lindsay, he cleared his throat which was sore from the amount of crying and shouting he had done the previous night.

He eventually sat up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes, he looked out of the window at the rain, she loved the rain, In this case it was the world mourning the death of his Montana,

He stood up and made the bed just like she would have done. He could almost smell the saturday breakfast she always made but that was just a figment of his imaganation wishing she was there,

He could image Lindsay opening the door and demanding him to get up because his coffee was getting cold, he sat down on the edge of the bed after making it thinking about the funeral arrangements, where would she be burried, how to tell her parents they had lost their only daughter. He had only met them once and wished the second time would be under different circumstances.

He placed his black converse on and laced them up normally Lindsay would tell him how irresistible he was but not today, not again. He opened the bedroom door and for some reason couldn't bring himself to leave her room.

"Hey, you're up; i've called Mac told him you wern't coming in today, you sounded groggy last night, so i've made you some soup, how you feeling cowboy?"

'cowboy' !

"Lindsay " he called rushing out of the bedroom to see her standing over the sink doing the dishes

"Well who did you think it was ?" She replied grinning at him

"Oh god, I thought i'd lost you Montana" He said running over to her, he hugged her almost cutting off her air supply

"Danny, are you ok ?, you're scaring me"

"God, i'm fine i'm so sorry I didn't protect you, I let you down, I love you Montana" He said

"What ?. I'm fine and I love you too" she said in a suprised tone

He let go of her and kissed her running his hands through her hair, he thought he would never get to do that again, so he was going to take advantage of it.

"Danny' are you ok, I think you should go back to bed, i'll bring you some soup"

"No, i'm fine never been better. " He said smiling. Although she loved his smile, he was starting to creep her out.

"You wanna' take a walk in the rain with me Montana ?"

"Why , yes I do Mr Messer" she replied "I love the rain" He said kissing her.

_**So, I wrote it along time ago, and I thought it was a good story. But when I published it, it wasn't as good as I thought it was, so... I did a remake or it.**_

_**My first story for fanfiction**_


End file.
